


Feverish Interruptions

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avox, Avox character, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avox!Poe becomes ill during his escape with Finn to the Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Interruptions

It was a fever. Finn could tell as soon as he placed his lips to Poe’s forehead and felt how hot it was. It had come on after the pair had struggled to find shelter from the pouring rain, forcing them to endure several hours underneath the onslaught. Finn had come out fine but Poe...

Finn frowned to himself as he sat up, running his fingers through the Avox’s sweaty hair. It wasn’t like they had anything that could help cool the other down easily out in the forest, let alone any form of medicine. “This is bad,” Finn muttered to himself. He pursed his lips as he looked around, a plan slowly starting to formulate in his head as he considered their options. He looked down when Poe reached up with a shaky hand, grabbing onto his wrist and giving it a light squeeze. “You’ll be okay,” he promised.

Poe whined again and Finn winced, chewing on his bottom lip. An idea came to him and he smiled, shifting now as he slipped his hands underneath Poe. “Come on! I’ve got an idea to help, okay? Trust me.” He picked the Avox up carefully, mindful not to jostle him around too much. “You ready?”

The Avox could only nod his head ever so slightly in response. He threw an arm around Finn’s neck, struggling to hold onto him as best as he could. He could see various colors and shapes swirling in and out of his vision and he hissed, closing his eyes as he reminded himself that the visions were not real. He gasped when he suddenly felt himself being placed on the ground again, opening his eyes to watch as Finn ripped off a strip of cloth from his sleeve.

Poe turned his head, blinking when he saw that he had been brought over to a running stream. He watched the way Finn dipped the cloth into the water, wringing it out briefly before placing it on his forehead. He shuddered, the throbbing in his head starting to lessen almost immediately upon contact on his skin. “Fi’...” he whispered.

“Feeling better?” Finn asked.

“Ye’...” Poe sighed, lips twitching slightly in a smile. 

“I’ll take care of you. I promise,” Finn whispered.

Poe’s smile grew, his heart beating just a little faster.


End file.
